The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for variable rate encoding and/or decoding in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function receives data sets and applies a data decode algorithm to the data sets to recover an originally written data set. In some cases, the originally written data sets can be compressed, thereby reducing the size of the data set to be transferred. In a typical system, such a reduction would be offset by a padding process designed to render a transfer data set of a common size. Such an approach results in a waste of bandwidth.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.